A Hairy Situation
by pyroleigh
Summary: Ike is sent as an ambassador to Hyrule, with Elincia hoping he'll catch Princess Zelda's eye. A run in with a Hylian witch leaves Ike in a... hairy situation. He makes it to Hyrule Castle in his altered form and meets Zelda, but can he get his job done with his current limitations? T for now, might change.
1. Chapter 1

To put it mildly, Ike was not happy. There he was in Hyrule, lost in the middle of an endless forest thanks to his horse getting spooked by some bizarre flying creature with spikes, sent to be the ambassador from Crimea. He slashed at the underbrush blocking his path, wishing once more than Elincia had allowed him to take Ragnell on this goddesses forsaken trek. He knew the main reason his queen had sent him and not any of the other, more politically correct lords, which made him cut down the thick grass and thorns with more gusto. Elincia was hoping he would catch the crowned princess's eye. Rumors flew about her unparalleled beauty, but for as many tales as he'd been told of her aesthetically pleasing face he also heard how she refused any suitor sent her way. He had no intention of even offering himself up as a suitor to the obviously stuck up bitch, a thought that made him smirk. Elincia wanted the union because while Hyrule was currently facing another Gerudo uprising, they were still a rich nation, more riches and soldiers than any ruler could ask for, a thing that would please his queen. He huffed as he continued onward, consumed in angry thoughts of how obnoxious royal people really were.

He slashed at a particularly sturdy little tree popping out of the ground as if to defy him, growling low curses about fertile land when he froze. Just beyond the defiant tree lay a clearing. As quick as he could he sheathed his blade and moved into the space, noting the dead grass with worried eyes. A tiny house, more a shack than a cabin, sat in the middle of the cleared land. The chimney puffed dark grey smoke, the walls overgrown with ivy that looked poisonous. "Hello?" he called out warily, his boots crunching on the dead grass as he moved forward slowly. A noise like metal getting struck sounded from the back of the shack and he froze, his hand going to his blade.

"Around back boy!" the sound of an old woman's voice made him relax a little and Ike moved to the back of the tiny hut. He rounded the corner and froze in shock for the second time that day. There, hunched over a cauldron that was boiling and spitting grey goop, was the undeniable figure of a witch. She stirred the cauldron more, obviously focused on her task, as Ike watched, dumbfounded by the fact that a witch existed out here.

Finally the witch looked up at him with hazy gray eyes, her hooked large nose almost comical. "Don't just stand there boy!" she snapped as she motioned around her. "Make your muscles useful and add a few of them logs to the fire."

"Oh... Of course," Ike released his grip on the blade and moved to the wood pile, grabbing two of the bigger logs. He hauled them over to the witch with ease, easing them onto the fire carefully. She nodded and began to stir faster, Ike stepping back quickly to avoid getting any of the boiling mixture on himself.

"Good boy," she mumbled as she stirred some more and Ike swallowed.

"What are you making?" he inquired politely and she paused in her stirring, her glare she sent his way making him regret asking.

"A potion," she replied after a minute and he nodded.

"Do you know how to get to Hyrule Castle?"

"Have business there do you boy?" she asked distractedly as she pulled a vial of what looked like blood from a pocket in her cloak. She poured a few drops into the cauldron and a foul scent hit Ike's nose.

"I do," he replied, trying not to gag. "Can you give me directions?"

"Go north," she pointed vaguely out of the clearing behind her with a wrinkled hand.

"Thank you," he tried to keep the sarcasm from his voice as he moved off, his boots crushing more dead grass under his steps.

"Boy," the witch called and he halted, half turning to face her again, "you go straight out of this forest now. Don't stop and talk to anyone else. Understood?"

"You got it," he moved on again, once more drawing his blade.

"I mean it boy! Not a soul!" He waved to indicate he heard her, but didn't stop moving out of her clearing.

XxX

Whack after whack Ike cut down the underbrush, checking the moss growing on the larger trees every so often to make sure he was still heading in the right direction. About another hour into his quest he came across another hut. A groan left his lips as he thought he had somehow just made a complete circle. A heavy sigh mixed with curses growled out of Ike's throat as he stomped into the clearing, ready to give the old witch a piece of his mind. The door opened and Ike halted in surprise. The figure of a well endowed young woman dressed in nothing but a simple shift appeared in the doorway, a smile on her full lips.

"Are you lost handsome traveler?" she asked as she tossed a lock of honey colored hair over her shoulder. Ike felt his feet taking steps towards her his brain had definitely not approved and soon found himself right in front of the young woman, her smiling up at him coyly. "Come inside," she cooed gently, "I'll set you on the right path."

XxX

"Boy!" The screech of the witch pulled Ike from his sleep with a jolt. He blinked in confusion, his brain a fuzzy cloud as he moved away from the naked body in the bed next to him. His eyes widened at the sight of the honey haired maiden smiling at him devilishly, not a care in the world that she was in bed with a man who was just as naked. "You monster! You slept with my daughter!"

"I-I," Ike tried to shake his head to clear the fog, his mind blindingly blank after stepping into the clearing. He stood up quickly, grabbing his discarded pants in an attempt to try to regain some semblance of dignity. "I know what this looks like but I swear I-"

"This is how you repay my kindness?!" the witch hobbled forward and Ike backpedaled, his back hitting the rough wall lined with herbs. He raised a hand in front of himself, trying to think of a way to explain what he didn't remember.

"Listen, please I-"

"No," she growled and flung something at him. The gray goop from the cauldron coated his bare chest, the smell of herbs, sulfur, and death filling his nose. "You're no better than an alley cat! You..." The room started to spin and Ike fell to his knees, the witch's words going unheard as he screamed in pain. He fell from his knees and tried to brace his fall with his hands, catching sight of both of them doing something strange. They were both shrinking and growing thin blue hairs, his fingernails growing and curling.

"Don't worry," the witch hissed at him and he managed to look up at her, "it'll wear off eventually." Ike howled in pain once more, the sound growing more feline to his ringing ears before the world went black around him.

 **XXX**

 **This is... another short multichapter story I came up with after a funny dream I had. Don't ask, my mind is twisted. Cover art soon to be posted and drawn by me! Yay! I'm just waiting on it to be colored by by the best babe in the world, my Tin~Tin (if I even attempted to color it... it would look so bad and I accept my lack of skills). Special thanks to concisponci for listening to me pitch this weird new idea! Anyway, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Ike stumbled from the hut into the clearing, his vision blurred and his steps unsteady. He was crawling along on all fours; he had tried to stand upright and found the simple action impossible. He had no idea how long he'd been passed out, but everything felt strange. His body felt like it had been tortured and somehow stretched and shrunk at the same time. He limped along, growling to himself as he went. The noise sounded weird, definitely not the words he was trying to form. He made it to a small muddy puddle and peered into it, a yowl leaving his lips. Gone was the tall, muscular body and face more women had called handsome than he could count. Instead of his reflection he saw a cat. A lean, long, blue haired cat with a fluffy tail, blue eyes, a gray chest, and a long gray stretch of fur down the stomach.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and the sound that left his lips was a meow. He jumped back in shock, not wanting to believe his eyes. He peered in the puddle again, the same blue cat peering back at him. "No no no," he whined, the cat like sound that left his lips making him cringe.

"Get out of here!" the witch hobbled towards him from the doorway of the cottage, a broom in her hands. "Go on! Shoo! You mongrel! Let this teach you a lesson!" He hissed at the witch, feeling his fur stand on end. "GO!" With that, an instinct in Ike told him to run and he did.

His first steps were a fumbling mess, him getting tripped up by his own large paws. After almost falling face first into the dirt, he shook his head and took off again, relying on what he could only describe as instinct to carry him onward and out of the clearing.

XxX

Ike had never been so confused in his life. His senses were overloading with new information. Scents, sounds, a thousand new sensations he had never experienced before were being fed to his brain at a rate he couldn't keep up with. He could smell water to his left as he ran, hear the hoof falls of deer scampering away from him, and finally he smelled something familiar, something that only humans could make. Cooking meat.

"You can do this," he told himself, ignoring the meow that left his lips instead of words. He slowed his steps, feeling the foreign sensation of the ears twitching on top of his head. "How can Ranulf enjoy this?" he growled to himself as he sniffed at the faint smell of horses in the air. "'Being a cat is great Ike,'" he mocked his friends words. "'If you only knew the pleasure of running free.' Fuck that this is awful." He broke through the edge of the trees and froze. Three large men stood around a blazing fire, a large hog speared over the top of the flickering flames. They turned to face him, Ike's instincts telling him to run.

"Demon cat!" one roared in a loud drunken drawl and Ike huffed indignantly. All three of the men pulled out large axes and Ike took that as the cue it was obviously meant to be. In a blue flash he took off, the men roaring expletives at his back.

XxX

Hyrule was home to quite a few bizarre creatures, but apparently none of them came close to the massive blue cat that Ike had become because everyone he came across screamed in terror and chased him away with whatever they had on hand. He had been running since he left the witches behind, barely able to stop once he hit the more civilized areas of Hyrule. It was now nighttime and he was starving, his new stomach demanding food he was worried he couldn't find. "Ranulf when I get back home we're having a long talk about what you consider fun," he growled out, his fluffy tail flicking in annoyance. He stopped and stared at the bizarre growth sticking out of his back, willing it to stop. It only flicked more in his increased annoyance and he huffed. "Goddamn witches, goddamn Hyrule, goddamn Elincia sending me to this goddamn..." he trailed off in his rant against everything in his life as he came to a massive wall. Even in his altered state he knew he couldn't leap up that high. "What kind of city needs a wall that tall?" he demanded weakly of the immovable object in his way.

Feeling the exhaustion in his bones he started around the wall, determined to find a way in, or at least a way to tell where the hell he was. His steps became unsteady, Ike really having to focus on putting one paw before the other for what felt like hours until he came to a raised drawbridge. "Come on!" he snarled with a hiss at the lightly flowing water and the raised wooden door, as if it had raised just to stop his progress. A wooden sign next to where the drawbridge would open sat, looking like a drunk had swung at it with a sword.

'Welcome to Castletown, drawbridge opens at sunrise.' Ike read the words, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized that he was where he was supposed to be. "Sunrise," he meowed the word and felt his tail twitch in annoyance. "Who wrote that rule?" The gallop of a horse pulled him from musing over spoiled princesses who didn't understand what rules were good and which ones weren't. His ears pivoted on top of his head, pinpointing where the horse was coming from. The horseshoe clad feet were pounding down the road behind him. With an annoyed growl he took off, keeping the wall and moat on his left, determined to make it to the castle. He had heard that the princess used magic, maybe she could undo his curse.

XxX

An entire lap around the enclosed city later and Ike had found no way in. The sun was beginning to rise, Ike trying to pick up his weary pace as the lowering drawbridge came into view. It thudded to the ground and Ike strolled across the aged planks like he owned it. "What the hell is that?!" a guard's shout caught his attention and Ike groaned, a low growl leaving his lips. Feeling like he was about to be the center of an angry mob's attention, he redoubled his efforts to move faster.

XxX

Ike moved through the back alleys of Castletown, the other stray cats running at the first sniff of him. He was exhausted and starving, but he was terrified to stop. Finally he ran out of alleyways to hide in and came to a sign helpfully proclaiming the castle was just a short mile down the road the turned his head in the indicated direction, happy to see a castle reaching towards the sky in the distance. With renewed vigor he took off, determined to find this Princess Zelda.

XxX

The guards were poorly placed, that was the first thing Ike noticed as he slinked past them. Obviously bored with their mundane job of standing there guarding, Ike felt like he could almost just run between them and not get chased. He didn't tempt fate though, instead he stayed in the thankfully tall grass and moved like a shadow through their swaying greens.

Ike knew he couldn't just waltz into the castle and talk to the princess, so he followed the moat around to a servant's entrance. He hunkered down in the grass, watching the coming and going of servants as they unloaded the cart filled with supplies. He couldn't get through there either he decided and turned his attention past the doors to a high walled area farther down. "Gardens?" he mused, ignoring the mewl that came from his lips. A stack of empty crates gave him a makeshift ladder up to the midway point of the wall and Ike decided to try out his new legs. When the servants hovered over a crate of milk he took off, a blue blur scrambling up the crates quickly. The jump from the last crate to the top of the wall made him fumble, his claws digging into the stone top as he hefted himself up. Once he was up he immediately hopped down, ears twitching for any sign of having been spotted. Hearing none, Ike moved forward, thankful for the lush greenery and fancy flowering beds of flowers he couldn't name to hide in.

XxX

The exhaustion of his running caught up to Ike as he neared an obviously forgotten corner of the gardens. His stomach ached with emptiness, his mouth was dry from thirst, and every muscle in his body was freezing up in pain. He found a bush of flowers and collapsed, his eyes barely staying open. He knew the way he fell made a noise but as he shut his eyes he could care less. He needed to rest, he'd pushed this new body too far.

"Who's there?" a feminine voice called out and he raised his head from his paws. Two satin slipper clad feet swished into view from the bottom of a cream colored dress and he let out a pathetic whine, trying to beg the human to not kill him. "A... blue cat?" the voice questioned and soon a face so beautiful framed by tied back brown hair came into view Ike would have sworn he died and was looking up at an angel.

"Don't kill me," he begged, his pathetic mewl making her fall to her knees.

"You poor thing... are you a stray?" Ike wanted to groan, but found he only had the energy to sigh heavily. A gloved hand reached out to him slowly, Ike letting out a weak hiss. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you love..." The hand touched his side gently and Ike moved to rub his head against the warm exposed skin of the arm attached to it.

"Come here you poor creature," two hands wrapped around him and Ike tensed as the young brunette pulled him into her arms. "We'll get you inside and fed." Ike let out a purr of content as he felt his tail wrap around her waist protectively.

"I like you," he tried to tell her and sighed at his meow.

"Don't worry, no one here can say no to the princess," she said and he whipped his head up, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Princess Zelda?" he tried to ask and she smiled down at him warmly, her entire face radiating affection.

"Don't worry now you sweet thing, I'll get some food in your tummy... Impa!" she called out as the warmth faded from her face and a second later an older woman appeared, a scowl on her lips.

"What the hell is that?" the woman named Impa asked in shock.

"A cat I found in the gardens," Zelda said dismissively, as if finding a big blue cat was nothing out of the ordinary. "Bring turkey and cream to my chambers."

"Princess-"

"Now," Zelda said firmly, the tone leaving no room for argument. "Come along my pet."

"Pet?" Ike tried to ask. "Oh hell no..."

 **XXX**

 **He's met Zelda! What mischief will go down now? Wait and see! Special thanks to Qoh22 and concisponci for reviewing last chapter! Also, for those that remember, I said I drew the cover. My babe redid the whole thing and designed it just for me (thank you my love!), so now I have a cat Ike picture to just stare at for inspiration. Anyway, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh.**


	3. Chapter 3

If the princess hadn't called him her pet, Ike would really be able to enjoy this more. She held him against her, her chest pressed against his cheek as she carried him through the castle. Ike let her carry him up the stairs, far too tired to hop down. He purred in content as he rubbed his face against the fabric of her dress, trying not to imagine what lay under the fancy swirling design stitched into the front in a dark purple thread. "You never mentioned this part of being a cat Ranulf," he meowed absently in thought. Then he lifted his chin, closing his eyes in a slow blink. "I bet I'm a cuter cat."  
Before he knew it the princess was opening a heavy wooden door and stepping inside, the décor only fit for a princess. Heavy wooden furniture inlaid with gold lined the walls, a massive four poster bed with a thin netting pulled back with lacy ties, and thick plush rugs covered the stone floor. Ike sighed in happiness as she eased him onto the plush comforter, his cat body stretching out lazily. "Impa will be along in a minute," she said as she sat beside him, a hand running down his side slowly. "Nayru's name you're a beautiful thing."  
"Beautiful huh?" he meowed at her. "I'll show you beautiful." He rolled onto his back lazily, Zelda laughing lightly as she caught on to what he was showing her.  
"My mistake," she giggled, a hand going to her lips. "Such a handsome boy."  
"That's better," he huffed, letting her run a lazy hand down his chest.  
"I've never had a pet before," she said and he rolled from his back quickly, leveling her a stern cat glare. "I suppose I should name you."  
"I have a name," he meowed and she smiled at him affectionately.  
"You know, I wasn't expecting to meet a handsome kitty today," her face fell as a thought struck her. "I should be busy with meeting that lord from Crimea... but he has yet to arrive."  
"I'm right here!" Ike shouted at her, his sharp meow making her frown at him.  
"He's supposed to be quite handsome... If he were to court me my advisors would be thrilled," she sighed and shifted how she was sitting. "They told me that after reminding me that he's a man in a new land and has probably just lost himself in a brothel."  
"Brothel?" Ike scoffed indignantly, his tail flicking in aggravation.  
"That's what I said," she responded unknowingly and he pawed at her hand. "Oh," she smiled at him and resumed her petting.  
"No I don't want pets I want..." he trailed off as she scratched behind his ear, a loud purr emanating from his chest as his eyes dropped closed. "Oh that feels good," he tried to say around the purr.  
"I have flat out refused twenty suitors. Twenty!" she exclaimed in exasperation and Ike forced his eyes open. "And they still send more. Every lord from every kingdom nearby, nobles... I even had a prince from some land I've barely heard a thing about send me a portrait."  
"Vain about himself much?" he tried to joke and sighed at his meow.  
"I've been told to pick a suitor within a fortnight otherwise the council will pick one for me," she scoffed. "I'd rather... I don't know, marry a beggar off the streets than those arrogant asses. They all claim to be smitten with me, yet they treat me like a prize to be won. I'm no prize, I'm-" a knock at the door cut her off and she sighed. "Enter," she called out, Ike not missing how her face went neutral before she did. He rolled his eyes at that. He'd watched Elincia do that enough in her own court. He called it the ultimate lie, rulers trying to pretend they were above such things as emotions. When he'd asked her about it she had said that's what she was taught to do, as if that was completely normal. Yes, hiding your fear on the battlefield was wise, but every day?  
"Here you are Princess," Impa came in with a scowl and Ike felt his tail flick. "Food for your... cat."  
"Bring it here," Zelda commanded and the woman stepped forward.  
"I must protest this," Impa said as Zelda took the turkey from the tray. "What if this cat belongs to someone? What if it's not a cat at all?"  
"I'm not," he growled and Impa gave him a withering glare.  
"He's my cat now, if an owner comes forth I'll buy him from them," Zelda said with a shrug. "Has Lord Ike arrived?"  
"Right here!" he insisted with a sharp meow and Zelda furrowed her brow at him.  
"Oh," she let her lips twitch momentarily as she set the turkey before him, "sorry there my pet."  
"I'm not your pet I'm Ike of Crimea you..." he trailed off as the aroma of the meat hit his nose. Without further ado he tore into the offered poultry, a loud purr leaving his throat as he did.  
"Lord Ike-" Ike meowed "-hasn't arrived yet," Impa finished her sentence around him. "I advise patience with the man."  
"Yes, I'm sure he's holed up in some whorehouse," Zelda said and Ike let out a growl. "Hm? Oh, Impa, give me the cream." She took the bowl filled with milky liquid and set it on the bed next to the already almost empty plate of turkey. "The poor thing is starving."  
"I don't want cream I want you to change me back!" Ike tried to snap, his nose picking up the scent of the liquid. "Okay," he amended as he moved towards it slowly, "maybe just a lick or two." He lowered his face to the bowl and began lapping up the cream, his purr intensifying as he gulped it down.  
"Let me know if the lord arrives," Zelda said and Ike huffed into his bowl, not bothering to lift his head.

XxX  
His stomach was full and Ike was finding it hard to keep his eyes open as the princess laid beside him in her bed, her hands scratching and petting him affectionately. "You know," she said with a sigh and he turned his face to hers less than an inch from his, "they wanted me to marry Link... He's the hero of the land, the man of every girl's dream... He's a sweetheart really, I might've been happy to do so but if you saw him when he spoke of the girl from his village," she smiled at some memory, "you'd know that I couldn't have asked that of him."  
"I was called foolish for not pursuing Elincia," Ike admitted, his meow making his tail flick. "I couldn't even entertain the idea, much less go through with something so bizarre. King Ike? No," he said it all, his string of noises making Zelda smile.  
"I like having someone to talk to," she said as she pressed her lips to his forehead. "I get lonely sometimes... Perhaps this is silly of me, childish even, but I feel like I can be me around you. I don't need to be Princess Zelda, I can just be Zelda."  
"You deserve that," Ike admitted with a soft mewl as he rubbed his face against hers.  
"I should think of a name for you," she mused and his tail flicked.  
"I have one," he said firmly.  
"Oh!" her eyes lit up and Ike's tail moved faster. "We should get you a collar! A nice deep red would look beau... handsome on you," she amended and Ike gave her a glare.  
"I am not wearing a goddamn collar," he warned with a growl and she scowled at him.  
"Don't get frisky with me," she said as she resumed petting him. "I'll have a hard enough time convincing Impa that you won't kill me in my sleep without you growling."  
"Put a collar on me and I will," he warned as he rolled onto his back once more, letting her hand travel down his chest. "Okay, maybe there is something to this cat thing," he commented as she gently stroked his paws.

XxX  
A knock on the door pulled Ike from a sleep he didn't even realize he's fallen into. Immediately he was on his feet, his fur starting to rise until he felt Zelda touch his back. "That's probably just one of my generals," she mused as she stood up. "Yes?" she called and Ike watched an older man who had obviously seen battles enter the room. His eyes landed on Ike sitting on the bed and widened slightly.  
"The meeting with the generals will be starting momentarily," he said after a moment of staring at Ike who just gave him a bored blink. "I believe it would be wise for you to take a look at the strategy they've laid out before we start."  
"Of course," Zelda said with a nod and began to move out of the room. Ike leapt from the bed, a little proud when he landed easily on his feet. He caught up with the princess and fell into step a pace behind her, like he had done so many times before with Elincia.

XxX  
Ike hopped up on the war table the second the general left the war room, his eyes scouring the map critically. The sun was beginning to set outside, the candles and lanterns lit around the room putting off more heat than he was comfortable with in his fur covered state. "What do you think?" Zelda asked and he didn't bother to answer her as he moved onto the table, concerned about what he saw. He didn't know the terrain of Hyrule very well, but the placement of the archers and horseback soldiers seemed off. He pawed at a piece marked with a bow and arrow carved on the side and Zelda spoke up. "Those are the archer positions."

"No shit," he replied dryly as he pawed the piece onto another hilltop, the advantage much better in his opinion.

"No Kitty don't-" she tried to grab him from the table and Ike gave her a warning growl. Her hand froze and he kept moving the archers, dividing the group to the tops of several hills, his eyes studying the terrain carefully.

"Now then," he moved to the pieces marked with horses on the sides and pawed them around the base of the hills, Zelda's attempts at stopping him resulting in him slapping her hand with a paw. "Dammit girl I'm good at my job," he growled as he finished moving the pieces, only the soldiers on foot in their original places.

"I can't believe you moved everything you…" she trailed off as the doors opened and Ike looked to see the man from earlier lead four others in, all of them bowing low at the princess.

"M'lady," one stepped forward, "we have set up the table to…" he trailed off as he looked at the war table, his eyes studying the new placements. "Princess? Did you move my archers?"

"I-" Zelda started and the man cut her off.

"This placement is much better!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Ike's handiwork. "Look, from here this group will see the Gerudo forces much sooner and we can box them into this canyon!"

"Your archers fire their arrows," another spoke up as he leaned over the board, "and then my men ride in and finish off this ridiculous ragtag group of rebels!" He beamed a smile at the princess and Ike sat beside her on the edge of the table, smugly licking his paw and rubbing it across his face. "My Princess I had no idea you were such a master tactician!"

"I…" Ike looked up at her dumbfounded expression and gave her a slow blink.

"Told you," he meowed and she gave him a confused look.

"We'll send word to our men right away Your Majesty!" With that they all filed out, Zelda still staring at Ike.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe and he shook his head quickly, letting his fur settle as he licked at his chest.

"I'm not just a damn cat that's how," he muttered, his low meow making her smile. Before he knew it her arms were around his middle, him wiggling at the unexpected hug.

"Thank you, my dear pet."

"I'm not your goddamn pet," he meowed at her, but rubbed his face against hers anyway.

 **XXX**

 **I'm going to apologize right now if the formatting of this is off at all. I dropped my phone and destroyed the top half of my screen and had to finish this on the computer (it worked just enough for me to copy what I had and email it to myself). So, sorry if anything is off. Anyway, special thanks to my reviewers last chapter: concisponci, guest, and Qoh22 . The reviews make my day, you have no idea. As always, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Ike laid on the princess's bed, curled up in a big blue ball of fluff, his tail over his nose. He watched the rather bitchy old lady Impa as she helped Zelda from her dress, his eyes following the golden clasps as they caught the light. If he wasn't so comfortable on her bed he might've chased after the sparkles they cast on the wall, but damn was he comfortable. He opted instead to pay close attention to her dress falling to the floor, a simple white shift hiding most of her body from view. Impa droned on about various upcoming events as Zelda stepped from the gown over to her vanity. Ike hated to move, but rolled over to keep her in his sight. She undid the simple braid that bound her hair, her locks spilling free like living things with their own free will. With a look at the hovering Impa, Zelda picked up her brush and began running it through her hair, Ike wishing he was in his human body to run his fingers through it.

"Damn you're beautiful," he meowed at her and she gave him a smile through the polished mirror. "The rumors don't do you justice."

"Impa," she said casually, her eyes still on Ike through the mirror, "send for the royal jeweler tomorrow."

"Of course," Impa bowed her head once in acknowledgement.

"Well then," Zelda stood from her vanity and slipped on a silky robe, Ike very tempted to paw at the sash as it dangled there tauntingly, "the bath should be filled by now."

"Bath?" If Ike had eyebrows to quirk up, one would be halfway up his forehead at that. Zelda and Impa moved to leave her room and Ike lithely hopped to the floor to follow.

XxX

If watching Zelda slip out of her dress wasn't an impressive enough sight, watching her pull the shift from her form just about made Ike's day. Her lean body was his idea of perfection with her pale skin and not so ample chest, not a blemish in sight. He leapt from the tiled floor onto the side of the massive bath, sniffing the water curiously to distract himself from the vision. She laughed lightly and he turned his head to see her right beside him, his eyes level with her flat stomach. "They scent the water with oils for my skin," she said as she dipped one hand beneath the surface. She withdrew the hand quickly, a scowl coming to her lips.

"What's wrong?" he meowed at her.

"They always make the water so cold," she explained as she shook the drops from her fingers. Ike moved along the side of the tub and licked at her forefinger, her giggling as his rough tongue scraped against her soft skin. "It's supposed to be good for my complexion... Watch this," she gave him a wink and moved her hand from where it was by Ike. He watched curiously as she held her hand palm down over the still surface, not sure what she was up to. A small bloom of fire leapt from her outstretched palm, Ike jumping in shock. It wasn't that wide of a perch on the side of the tub, and Ike felt the solid ground give way to wetness as he went over the side. The water rushed up to greet him and Ike scrambled for the surface, the shock spooking him more than anything.

"Kitty!" she laughed as his head broke the surface again, Ike sending her a glare as he found his footing in the massive tub. He shook the excess water from his head, noting the warmth of the water around his shoulders.

"You warmed it up," he mewled at her and she giggled as she put one foot and then the other in, Ike's discomfort about being surrounded by water forgotten as she eased herself into the steaming tub.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she explained as she leaned against the back of the tub. "But at least it was warm when you fell in."

"Yes," he meowed sarcastically, "thank you for that." He watched her eyes close as she tilted her head back, finding himself annoyed that the water floated just high enough to hide her chest. Deciding to push his newfound freedom with this form, Ike moved over to her, rubbing his head against the exposed skin of her upper chest, a loud purr rumbling from his body. She smiled down at him, her hand running over his damp head.

"Look at me, bathing with such a handsome man and I don't even know his name," she laughed lightly at her own joke and Ike huffed as he turned his back to her.

"If I were in my regular body this situation would be scandalous," he meowed as he scampered up the side of the tub, finding his body twenty times heavier with water clinging to his fur. He set about licking his chest and paws, feeling Zelda's eyes on him. After a futile attempt to dry himself that way he turned his head to her, letting out a pathetic meow.

"You poor thing," she cooed as she moved to sit up, her hands wrapping around his wet body. She pulled him from the side of the tub, his attempts to cling to it going unnoticed as she sat back with him held tightly to her chest. "Let me soak a moment, then we'll get you dried off."

"I'll never be dry again," he whined forlornly and she placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

XxX

She stepped from the tub, Ike rather enjoying watching her naked backside as she dried off with a plush towel. He sat there for a moment, watching her dab at her skin, wishing he could help. After she was sufficiently dry she turned back to him and held out the towel. "Come on, I've got a busy day tomorrow and need to sleep... Well busy assuming that lord shows up." He scoffed as he scampered out of the tub, landing on his feet with a wet plop of fur.

"I'm right here," he muttered, his meow making her smile. She wrapped the warm towel around him and he let out a shudder, happy when she hoisted him into her arms.

"We'll cuddle up until you dry my sweet," she cooed lightly, Ike shivering in her arms until they made it to her bed. She eased him onto the blankets and he sat there, hoping he didn't look as pathetic as he felt. She sat beside him and ran a different towel over his fur, him shutting his eyes against the sensation. "You'll be dry in no time," she commented and he looked back at her, noting the soft smile on her lips as she took care of him.

"A man could really fall for you," he admitted as she worked, a sigh working out of him at his meow.

"You're a talkative little thing... Well, not so little," she amended and rubbed the towel down his back slowly. "I know male cats can be more vocal, but you seem to almost respond to me sometimes... Maybe I'm just being ridiculous."

"You're not being ridiculous," he meowed. "I am responding to you."

"I wish I could understand you," she sighed as she tossed the towel to the floor and climbed under her covers, Ike moving to follow. She smiled as he settled in next to her, her arm wrapping around his middle. Ike couldn't help but purr in content, not oblivious to her naked body warming his.

"I like you Princess," he meowed softly as her eyes began to droop. He rubbed his face against hers a little and shut his eyes, his own purr lulling him to sleep.

XxX

Ike dreamed of running in a field he had never seen before, the princess laughing at his side. He realized with relief he was in his normal body, their hands were clasped together, and when she finally stopped to gasp down air she wore an intricate band on her left hand ring finger. The white gold spiraled from the base of the finger to the middle knuckle, diamonds littering the surface. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the cool metal, his eyes locked on hers.

"This could be us," she said and her voice held such sadness Ike wanted to kiss it away.

"If I can break this curse and win your unwilling heart," he said with a scowl and she smiled at him, a cool hand touching his cheek.

"You'll find a way," she said with such earnest honesty he wanted to believe her.

"How? I can't talk to you and tell you-"

"Try harder Ike," she said firmly, her eyes now glaring. "Fight the urge to be what you are now... You'll find a way to tell me." She backed away from him then and he tried to grab her.

"Don't go," he begged and she shrugged.

"I have to."

XxX

Ike jumped into consciousness, feeling his fur standing on end. He relaxed slowly, feeling Zelda's arm around his middle tighten protectively. He looked over at her beautiful face illuminated by the pale moon hanging high in the night sky, trying to process what his dream was telling him. How could he tell her who he was?

XxX

The next morning dawned with Ike sitting on the window sill, watching the birds flutter to and fro, his tail flicking despite his best efforts. "What are you doing silly boy?" Zelda's voice pulled him from his silent thoughts and he turned to see her sitting up in the bed, not a care in the world that her chest was visible.

"Enjoying the view," he meowed at her and hopped from the window to the floor. Just as he was considering hopping into her bed she stood up and grabbed her robe from the small seat at the foot of the bed.

"I had the strangest dream last night... It's fading now but I was in a field with a man I've never seen before," she shook her head as she slipped the robe on, smiling at Ike. "It's gone now whatever it was."

"We had the same dream," he let out a tiny meow of shock.

"I wonder if the lord has shown up yet," she mused, completely forgetting her very important dream and Ike ran in front of her.

"I'm Ike," he meowed insistently. "I. Am. Ike." Every meow made her eyebrows crease farther.

"Are you hungry my pet?" she asked and he felt like dropping his head in exasperation.

"I'm Ike, I'm the missing lord, I'm..." he trailed off and moved to the vanity, an idea coming to him. He leapt to the small vials of makeup; light colors meant to tint the skin he would never understand. With a determined paw he reached out and smacked one to its side, the pale pink powder coming out in a puff.

"Kitty," Zelda sighed as she walked over to him and he quickly swiped his paw in the dust, trying to form the letters of his name. He barely made out the line for an "i" when he felt her grip him.

"Dammit," he growled and tried to wiggle from her fingers.

"Come on now," she pulled him to her chest and he huffed. "Let's not make a mess."

"I'm not I'm trying to spell my name," he snapped, her staring at him curiously. Very slowly she set him back on the vanity, Ike moving back to the pile of powder. He did his best with an uncooperative paw to spell out his name, the "k" was almost unrecognizable and the "e" looked almost like an "o". He sat back to see if it was legible at all and found he could read it, so he turned to Zelda. "Read this." His meow made her walk to the vanity, her brows furrowed at the shapes drawn in the pink dust.

"I-K-"

"Good morning Princess!" a very chipper maid waltzed in, not a care in the world for the pink powder flying up in a pink cloud that made Ike sneeze. He kept sneezing, his entire body shaking with them, and heard Zelda stifle a giggle. One very annoyed cat glare at the intruder had the poor maid frozen in fear, Ike feeling like ripping her throat out in pure annoyance.

"It was fucking hard to write my name you imbecile," he growled, his tail slapping the vanity with force.

"Princess wh-what is that?" the maid asked and Ike raised his head, the perfect picture of a proud cat.

"I'm the Radiant Hero bitch," he said with a slow blink as he felt Zelda's hand caress his back gently.

"This is my cat, I found him in the gardens yesterday," she explained and the maid just stared at Ike.

"I don't believe it to be a normal cat m'lady," the woman barely breathed the words and Ike felt like rolling his eyes.

"No I'm sure normal for Hyrule includes blue gigantic cats that were originally lords!" he meowed sarcastically at the pale blonde girl still standing there staring at him.

"He's most certainly not normal," Zelda said as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Now then," she dropped all the warmth from her voice and moved to the maid, "fetch me the dress I set out last night, with the gold belt."

"Yes m'lady," she bowed her head and with one last worried look at Ike, vanished into the side room.

"You were spelling something," Zelda whirled on him, her eyes shining curiously. "I don't know everything about cats but I know cats cannot spell."

"Put it together, come on," he begged with a meow.

"I... K..." her brow furrowed in thought and Ike rubbed his face against her hand, silently encouraging her. "You meow every time the lord from Crimea comes up," she said distractedly and he tried to bow his head in a nod.

"Come on beautiful," he coaxed with a soft meow.

"I know Crimea has many creatures we don't know about here..."

"You're going in the wrong direction," he meowed in exasperation.

"Are you... Are you Lord Ike's cat?"

"Are you shitting me?"

 **XXX**

 **So close Zelda! Ha, I wanted to write a scene where she's so close to the mark but so far off. Anyway, thank you for reading and thanks to my reviewers last chapter: guest, concisponci, robotortoise, and Chibi-Aibou-Midna! Also, side note: today is my birthday yay! Show some love by leaving a review? Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Ike slinked through the halls of Hyrule Castle, his paws making no sound as he moved down the darkened corridor. If spelling out his name didn't work, he'd find where they kept potions and turn himself back. He heard the unmistakable sound of boiling something in a cauldron and froze, his nose twitching with a deep breath. The horrid smell was coming from a room down the hall, the door cracked with tendrils of black smoke seeping through it. "Please don't be the same witch, I swear I'll fucking kill her," he meowed to himself as he moved. He paused outside the door and peered in, finding a lithe body stirring up the mixture. Carefully he crept into the room and stared at the red eyed person as they poured a vial of some bright blue liquid into the mixture.

He watched for a moment, fascinated by the androgynous figure stirring up the potion, wondering exactly what was hidden by the mask on their face. After he shook his head and focused again he moved to the darkened room's corner, his eyes seeing everything clearly. Nothing was labeled, especially not with a helpful 'anti cat curse' and Ike felt his tail flick in annoyance. The thump of tail against stone caught the cauldron stirring person's attention and red eyes immediately locked on him.

"Shit," he meowed and watched the red eyes narrow.

"Who's there?" the voice was distinctly feminine, which didn't surprise Ike one bit. She stepped around the cauldron, a wicked dagger dipped in something Ike would bet money on was poisonous gripped tightly in her wrapped fingers. "You're not a normal cat," she said as she crouched, the dagger still held at the ready. "What happened to you?"

"Met a witch like you," he growled out, crouching down low to the ground.

"What happened doesn't matter," she said as her head tilted slightly, Ike not relaxing for a second. "What does is if you're friend or foe... What are you, not-cat?"

"Friend," he meowed, forcing his instincts to the back of his mind and relaxing ever so slightly. He felt his fur lie flat again and she lowered her dagger.

"You were changed into this form... I know that much. What were you before?"

"If I could tell you that I fucking would," he snapped and the red eyed woman raised the dagger slightly.

"Most of these curses caused by potions wear off after a while, just stay away from the princess and I won't have to kill you."

"Kinda hard to do when she's convinced I'm some sort of pet," he sneered the meow at her.

"Sheik," Zelda appeared in the door and Ike tensed up, hoping against hope that she wouldn't see him, "have you finished up that potion for Princess Peach? She'll be here in two days time and I'd like to have something to give her."

"I was interrupted," Sheik said and Zelda turned her eyes to Ike who let out a sigh.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" she semi scolded as she moved to him. Sheik stared at the princess in what Ike could only call shock as she walked over to him and scooped him into her arms like he was a normal cat. "Don't be bothering Sheik my silly boy," she admonished with a gloved finger tapping his nose, "she's very busy."

"You know this cat?" Sheik asked incredulously and Zelda sighed as she turned to the red eyed woman.

"He's my new pet, I found him in the gardens," she explained and Ike gave Sheik an indignant sniff before rubbing his face on Zelda's chest.

"M'lady I-"

"Finish that potion, I have to see if that Crimean ever arrived," with that Zelda left the room, Ike looking over her shoulder to see the gears in the potion-maker's brain turning.

"Figure it out," he meowed as they moved out of the room.

XxX

Zelda sat at the head of the table, her advisors staring less at her and more at the gigantic blue cat perched atop the wooden surface, his eyes flicking over all of them in disdain. Ike hated royalty, hated nobles, and these arrogant assholes were no better than the ones he had met in Elincia's court. "My goddesses Princess," finally one grew a pair of balls and spoke up in a gravelly voice that belied his youthful face, "what the hell is that thing?"

"Lord Torn," Zelda's cold leader voice made Ike's fur rise slightly, "I'll ask you to be respectful of my pet."

"Pet?" Ike glared at the lean lord, taking in his shoulder length brownish red hair done in thick braids all over, not intimidated by his blue tribal tattoos on his face and ears. "That looks like a demon to me," he remarked with a disdainful glance at Ike who let out a low growl.

"Looks are deceiving aren't they Lord Torn?" Zelda asked coldly. "One might think you were nothing more than a common man with your artwork so obviously on display." The lord's eye twitched at that and Ike sat a little straighter, silently proud of his princess. "Now, shall we get back to the main point of this meeting?"

"Have you picked a suitor?" Torn spoke up first before anyone else, the others just letting him handle it.

"No," she said simply and Torn blinked his blue eyes slowly.

"You must," he said firmly. "You are the only heir to your throne and the royal bloodline must be continued-"

"None of the suitors presented to me are worthy to sit at my side," Zelda said, Ike hearing the snap lingering on the edge of her words.

"Link was a fine choice," Torn spat, his calm demeanor completely fading. "You sent him away and-"

"He was in love with that girl from his village!" Zelda snapped back at him, her tone barely in control. "If I were to marry him yes he would have inspired the commoners but he would not be mine and I would have at least one bastard to deal with."

"Prince Marth of Altea was another fine choice," Torn pointed out, ignoring her words. Ike felt a low growl rumble from his throat in warning.

"Keep it up I dare you," he growled at him and Torn glanced at him, his face unamused.

"A wealthy nation, a massive army-"

"Fuck off," Ike growled louder at him and Torn gave him a dirty look.

"Tame your pet princess," he said with a sneer and Ike pushed himself from a sitting position to his four paws, not caring if his claws dug into the wood as he let out a loud warning growl.

"I'll do no such thing Torn," Zelda said firmly. "As for the Prince of Altea well, let's just say that he and I have too similar of interest in what we require in a person in our bed." Ike snorted at that, understanding her not so subtle accusation of the prince in question being attracted to men.

"It was a good match," Torn insisted and Zelda slammed a palm on the table, making Ike jump in shock.

"You all sit here and demand I pick a man to share my throne and my bed. I will be bearing this man's children, growing old with him, doing all those things... This is not something I take lightly. It's not as though I can be rid of him if I find out he has something wrong with him."

"How about the brother of the new king of the Mushroom Kingdom? Lord Luigi is-"

"He's barely half my age," Zelda pointed out and Ike snorted. "If you're so set on me being married off Torn," she pointed a gloved finger in his direction, "then find me a suitor who isn't half my age or my age doubled."

"There's the lord from Crimea," a different person at the table spoke up and Ike glanced at the alarmingly thin gray haired woman wearing a black dress of mourning. "He's supposed to be handsome and witty, a lord who did not want his title, the hero of his land-"

"I'm right here," Ike meowed out between gritted fangs.

"He was supposed to have arrived already," Zelda said, her tone relaxing a little more into her neutral voice. "I've sent word to the cities to search their surrounding areas for him. A lord from a nation we're only friendly with because they have no reason to hate us yet going missing on their first diplomatic mission to my land? We'll have war within a month."

"Has there been any sign of him?" Torn asked, his brow creasing in concern.

"None," Zelda said firmly. "With the Gerudo rising against me I fear that he'll run into them."

"I ran into a witch," Ike meowed and Zelda placed a gloved hand on his back, him feeling her try to push him into a sitting position. He obliged, his tail flicking and wrapping lazily around her wrist.

"Send out word to your people to look for the lord," Zelda said and everyone gathered at the table nodded silent agreement. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Zelda stood up, Ike leaping to the floor to be at her feet, "I have audiences to attend with the people." With that and a curt nod she left, Ike a half pace behind her as they left the hall.

XxX

The people of Hyrule had dumb problems. Absolutely ridiculously stupid problems. Ike sat at the future queen's feet as the people approached from the line at the back of the throne room, listening to the people approach and complain about things like taxes, the price of bread at the bakery, and wondering when the princess would visit their corner of the city. Ike spared a glance from the boring people to the princess who sat somehow not looking bored out of her mind.

A man stepped forward and Ike snapped his eyes back to him, his fur standing up slightly. The man gripped his hat tightly in his hand, his dark hair curling around his ears lazily. "What can I do for you?" Zelda asked in her controlled tone and Ike stared at the newcomer suspiciously, the tip of his tail flicking.

"You can die," he spat at her and lunged forward, dropping his hat to reveal a curved blade in his fist. Ike reacted without thinking, knowing he needed to stop the bastard before he hit the princess. In a big blue flash he was on the man, using his teeth and claws to slash and tear. He bit down on soft flesh, his fangs sinking in deep, and jerked his head to the side, ripping off a chunk of skin. In the back of his mind he heard the terrified screams of the people gathered in the room, but all Ike knew was this man threatened the wrong princess. He was not about to let anyone hurt her. The taste of blood was strong on his tongue, the smell filled his nose as primal instincts took over.

"Stop!" Zelda's voice boomed into his ears and he froze mid swipe, realizing the man beneath him on the floor wasn't recognizable anymore. What lay beneath him now looked like the remnants from a slaughter house and he stepped back, slightly alarmed by the blood dripping from his fur. He glanced up at Zelda to see a sickly green hue to her pale skin, a hand over her mouth in horror.

"She's going to throw me out," he whined pathetically as he lowered his head and sat with a slight squish on the bloodstained carpet.

"Get that body out of here," Zelda barked at her guards who had moved from their positions in the far corners and now stood at her side. When they still stood there she whirled on them. "Now!" That made them move and Ike kept his head lowered as they collected the body as best they could. "The audiences are over for today," she called out firmly to the few people remaining in the throne room, her voice surprisingly steady. Ike chanced another glance up at the princess as her people dutifully filed out. She was staring right at him, her expression unreadable.

"You think I'm a monster now, don't you?" he meowed at her, lowering himself to the floor with the most woeful look he could muster. "Please don't kick me out, I didn't mean to scare you I just... couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt and-" he froze mid sentence as she moved off the raised platform to stand right in front of him. He expected her to scream at him, tell her guards to chase him away from town and kill him, hell he expected her to try to kill him herself, so he braced himself for the worst, taken aback when she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his blood soaked fur.

"You saved me," she shuddered as she whispered against his face, Ike doing his best to keep from getting the blood from the would be assassin on her. "If you hadn't reacted when you did..." she pulled back and stared into his eyes, hers so full of wonder he wished they were directed at him in his normal body.

"I couldn't let him hurt you," he meowed gently.

"Thank you," she barely breathed the words and Ike felt something stir in his chest, something he'd never felt before and never thought he would towards a princess. As she ignored the blood on his fur and scooped him into her arms Ike let himself silently admit what was happening to him. He was falling for her.

"Elincia's never going to let me live this down," he meowed woefully as Zelda strolled past maids and servants, a terrifying sight with her bloodied cat held in her arms protectively.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Special shout out and thanks to Chibi-Aibou-Midna, robotortoise, Qoh22, concisponci, and guest for reviewing last chapter. If you know what I borrowed Torn from, you get a freshly baked by me chocolate chip cookie! (Act now, offer ends as soon as my babe gets home and devours them) Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

The maids had filled Zelda's tub with a few inches of water at her command, Ike hating to admit he needed it as the princess lowered him into the tub. "Lord Ike has a wonderful cat," she said thoughtfully as she sat on the edge. "Can you tell me... is he still alive? What happened?"

"I'm right here," he meowed sharply as he laid down in the shallow water, rolling over carefully. "I ran into a witch and apparently fucked her daughter, which I don't remember, and she cursed me." He said it all, wishing she could understand him.

"I really need to change," she mused after a moment and stood up, Ike happily watching her pull her bloodied dress from her body as she stepped from her ruined shoes. She dropped the dress to the floor and Ike saw the beginnings of a breakdown, her fingers shook at her sides, her lips trembling. "Goddesses," she breathed and fell to the floor in one heap, Ike immediately leaping from the tub. "I could've died today. What have I done to deserve that? I've been fair in my judgements and punishments, I've listened to the complaints of the people..." she trailed off with a shudder and Ike rubbed his face against her bare ankle, letting a purr rumble from his throat.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you," he mewled at her and she stared at him for a long silent moment, tears brimming in her eyes. "Dammit Zelda if I could hold you I would," he whined as he put his paws on her chest and rubbed his face against hers.

"I need that lord to show up Kitty," she breathed the words. "If he doesn't... I don't know how Elincia will react. It won't be pleasant, the best would be war. The worst? She accuses me of having him killed and-"

"I'm right here!" he meowed sharply and she sighed.

"I don't know what that means!" she snapped and shoved him away, her shaky hands sending him sprawling back a foot and a half.

"Oh hell no," he growled and stalked over to her, his tail flicking in annoyance. "I'm trying to talk to you, I'm trying to comfort you, for fuck's sake I just saved your life you... you ungrateful princess!" he finished with a huff and without thinking lowered his mouth to her toes, sinking his teeth into her big one.

"Ouch!" she hissed in pain and kicked him away, Ike shaking away the blow to his head with a hiss. "What the hell?" she demanded and he let out a growl of annoyance.

"And to think I thought I was falling in love with you," he spat the words with a sharp hiss and turned on his heel, going out to her chambers and hopping up on the window sill, his eyes on the landscape surrounding the castle. "I want to go home, I fucking hate it here," he meowed as he looked out the window.

He sat there for a long silent moment, his mind on the friends and family he had back home, wishing for sage advice from some of them he had always taken for granted. After awhile he heard the princess step near him, felt her presence as she watched him silently. He decided to just keep staring out the window, doing his damnedest to ignore her. "Kitty," she finally spoke and he let out an audible sigh but kept his eyes on the picturesque view from the window, "I'm sorry I kicked you, you just scared me when you bit me and..." she trailed off and he glanced back in her direction, his resolve to ignore her cracking at the hopeless look in her eyes.

"Dammit," he meowed and leapt from the window to the thick rug beneath her toes. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he shook his head and rubbed his face against her leg, wrapping his entire body around her in a slow circle as he let his purr come out, loud and clear. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him, Ike keeping up the purr as he rubbed his face against hers.

"I love you," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, his purr faltering for a moment before it resumed louder than before.

"I love you too," he meowed back, getting the idea she understood when her arms tightened around him.

XxX

Ike was not happy about this. He sat on Zelda's lap at the vanity in her room, the royal jeweler displaying his wares on velvety fabrics. "This would look divine on your... pet," he offered as he held out a diamond studded collar. Ike let out a hiss and Zelda kissed the back of his head.

"I don't think he approves... do you have anything in a deep red?" she asked and the jeweler thought for a moment before digging around in his bag of wares, pulling out something with a triumphant noise.

"Here we are! A silk woven by the deft hands of fairies in their grotto, dyed a deep red, with only one diamond on it," he held out the collar and Ike looked at Zelda woefully, silently begging her to reconsider this.

"Let me see," she commanded and the man immediately handed it over, Ike tensing as she wrapped it around his neck and clicked the clasp closed. "My Pet you look like a handsome devil now," she said and Ike glanced at his reflection, noting that the dark red really did bring out the depth of the blue fur before he shook his head.

"No, I will break that damnable clasp and shred your precious fairy ribbon," he meowed with a huff, his tail flicking indignantly. She smiled down at him like he was just a child throwing a minor tantrum and he felt his shoulders sag. "You really like this stupid collar don't you?"

"I think it's perfect," she practically cooed, unknowingly answering his question.

"Why me?" he whined as she turned her attention to the jeweler.

"I'll purchase this one."

XxX

"You know," Ike meowed as he walked behind Zelda to the grand dining hall, "for you thinking I'm my own cat you're getting awful close to me. Here you are hoping Lord Ike shows up and yet you buy what you think is his pet," his meow turned sharp at the word, "a stupid collar." She glanced back at him with a warm smile, Ike a little surprised she was breaking the rule of no emotions in front of other people.

"Are you fussing about your collar?" she asked as they kept moving, Ike sniffing out the smell of potions and tensing. After a moment they rounded the corner and came face to face with Sheik, who's red eyes widened at the sight of the red collar around Ike's neck.

"You put a collar on it?" she asked, the slightest hint of amusement in her tone. Ike felt his tail flick at that and Zelda shrugged.

"I thought he deserved a trinket for saving my life and besides, he looks less feral with it," Zelda pointed out and Sheik gave Ike a look, one that screamed she wanted to talk to him.

"I actually had something important to tell you before your cat and his accessories distracted me," she said and held up a small slip of parchment. "The people of Kokiri Forest found Lord Ike's horse near the edges of their lands. The animal was spooked and incredibly jumpy, it took ten of them to calm it."

"How do they know it belongs to the Lord?" Zelda asked.

"It bore the Crimean royal mark on its saddle," Sheik explained and Ike meowed sharply at them.

"That's my horse!"

"I believe that my cat my belongs to Lord Ike," Zelda explained when Sheik glanced back at the very loud male. "He meows every time the lord is mentioned. Perhaps they came upon a creature in the woods that startled the horse and threw both rider and cat..." she sounded distracted as she spoke, her mind trying to put together what could have happened.

"M'lady," Impa walked up to them in a brisk step that belied her age, "your dinner is served and Lord Torn is joining you." Ike felt his fur stand up slightly at the mention of the lord and Zelda let out a slight sigh.

"Of course," she said, her mask slipping back into place. "Come along my pet." With that she began following Impa, Ike moving to follow. He felt wrapped fingers grip his tail and he whirled with a hiss, finding Sheik crouching in the hallway.

"What scared your master?" she asked softly, her red eyes almost glowing with intensity.

"I'm not a damn cat," he meowed softly. "I'm the one you're looking for."

"I read all of Princess Elincia's letters to Zelda, she made it very clear that Lord Ike wouldn't run from a fight. So what happened? The best I can figure is a creature of the forest spooked the horse and the terrified beast ran wild in terror. You don't seem the type to leave your owner's side so how are you here and not the lord?" Her red eyes searched his intently as she spoke, Ike hoping against hope that she put two and two together.

"Because I'm the lord," he meowed insistently and Sheik narrowed her eyes.

"There are rumors," she whispered the words softly, "that witches live in the woods. They were banished from Castletown by the late king and I'm beginning to think that he ran into one. It takes very little to upset them, I know several people have been cursed for nothing more than staring at them curiously."

"You're telling me," he meowed.

"So perhaps Lord Ike came upon one and she cursed him somehow. It explains why he's not been found. Maybe she changed him, bound him to her land..."

"I'm right here!" he insisted with a meow and Sheik narrowed her eyes.

"I feel so stupid asking," she said with a slow blink. "Are you him?"

"Yes!" Ike meowed sharply, nodding his head, relief flooding his system.

"Fuck," she cursed with a wrapped hand scratching at what Ike assumed was her mouth under the fabric.

"Come along my pet," Zelda called from down the hall and Sheik nodded in that direction.

"Stay with the princess, I'll try to find a solution to your curse," she whispered and stood up. In a flash of light and smoke the bizarre lady was gone, leaving Ike to sneeze and follow the princess, a spring in his step as he did.

XxX

Ike lithely hopped up on the table as Zelda sat, Lord Torn respectfully standing until she motioned for him to do the same. "Speak Torn," she said coolly, Ike watching the man's face flush slightly, turning his blue tattoos almost purple.

"I heard about the attempt on your life," he said carefully, "are you alright?"

"Thanks to me she is," Ike meowed at him.

"I'm fine," Zelda assured, a gloved hand resting on Ike's back. "If it weren't for the quick response of my sweet cat here I wouldn't be." Torn glanced in Ike's direction, his expression torn between irked and relieved, making him look constipated.

"That's good to hear," he finally said with a bow of his head. "I hope it's not too bold of me to invite myself to dinner I just wanted to check on you-"

"It's fine Torn," she cut him off quickly. "Just don't speak of suitors or assassins and we'll be fine."

"Of course," a slight smirk appeared on his lips and Ike narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you get too friendly now," he warned with a flick of his tail, letting it wrap around the princess's wrist. A maid appeared, a tray bearing chalices and a bottle of wine in her hands. She hesitated only momentarily before approaching the table and pouring out the glasses, setting them before the princess and lord shakily.

"Thank you," Zelda acknowledged and the woman nodded before she glanced at Ike, an alarming amount of hate and not fear in her eyes. That bothered Ike, he felt his fur rise as she retreated through the doors she came in. He whipped his head to the princess as she raised her glass, acting once more on instinct. In a flash he knocked the goblet from her hand to the floor, sending the dark purplish liquid soaking straight into the carpet beneath the table. He whirled to see Torn's hand halfway to his glass, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Kitty!" Zelda admonished and stood up, her eyes on the stain already seeping into the carpet.

"I told you to tame it," Torn said with a sneer and Ike leapt to the floor, ignoring the bastard for now. He pawed at the spilled cup, rolling it to catch the light. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the smallest hint of powder clinging to the bottom of the silver, barely visible.

"I can't believe you," she snapped as she scooped up the cup, her eyes widening in shock as she looked inside it. "Guards!" she screeched and Ike sat back on the dry part of the rug, smugly looking up at Zelda. "Torn do not touch that wine," she warned as three guards burst into the room. "Catch the bitch that brought the wine. Now!" Ike watched the guards file out and Zelda crossed her arms, her face going disturbingly neutral.

"Princess?" Even Torn seemed concerned by her as she stood there like a statue. He looked down at Ike as if to tell him to do something and Ike wasn't sure what to do so he let out a pathetic meow, lowering his head as if sorry for the mess on the rug.

The guards came back into the dining hall, dragging in the maid kicking and screaming profanities against everyone present. "You," her eyes were wild as they locked on Ike sitting on the floor. He drew himself to his full height and gave her a bored blink. "You devil spawn! You killed my brother!" Ike just gave a shrug and another bored blink, earning himself a stream of curses even he wouldn't repeat.

"Take her to the dungeon, have Sheik find out whatever she knows," Zelda's voice was devoid of all emotion and Ike felt a shudder run through him at the tone. The guards dragged the woman away, Ike watching her try and kick them the whole way.

"Princess?" Torn's voice held a tinge of worry and she shook her head.

"My apologies Lord Torn," she said with a slight bow of her head, "but all the events of the day have left me with no appetite. I think I'll retire for the night."

"Of course," Torn rose to his feet and Ike followed the shaken princess out of the dining hall.

XxX

Ike did what he could to calm the princess down. She sat in her bed, her knees to her chest, shaking with silent tears he had no idea how to stop. "Zelda," he whined as he rubbed against her hand, "come on now... Pet the soft kitty." She glanced at him and he knew what was coming before her arms reached out and pulled his body to hers. She buried her face in his warm fur and Ike immediately felt the wet tears with a sigh. "Dammit this is torturous. I can't hold you, can't tell you that I'd never let any harm come to you... that's all I want."

"Kitty," she whispered against his fur before looking up at him, "I don't know what to do. I know the people are unhappy with the Gerudo uprising but I can't stop them. I can't..." He rubbed his face against hers softly, making a small smile come to her lips. "At least I have you." She eased her grip on him and laid down, Ike moving to lay beside her. "Don't ever leave me," the words were mumbled as her eyes slid shut, the events of the day finally catching up to her.

"I won't," he vowed as he rubbed against her arm.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Monkey999Boy, concisponci, Chibi-Aibou-Midna, Qoh22, and robotortoise for reviewing last chapter. This tale will be over soon! Ye be warned... Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Ike blinked the sleep from his eyes slowly, stretching out his sore body. "What the hell?" he grumbled into the soft mattress beneath him in confusion. He glanced at the princess's side of the bed and found it empty. Worry settled in his stomach like a heavy weight and he looked around the room, finding her at the foot of the bed, her back pressed against the wooden post, her eyes wide in shock. "You okay?" he asked as he began to crawl towards her.

"Stay back!" she hissed in a frantic whisper and he paused, wondering what he had done to upset her. His eyes roamed over her nightgown clad form, looking for any marks from his claws. He saw none and tried to move towards her again.

"Zelda," he stopped as he came right up to her, his eyes searching her alarmed ones with a growing sense of dread, "what happened? What did I do? I don't understand why you're..." He trailed off as what he was saying caught up to his sleepy brain. He was speaking. Not a meow. His deep voice was rumbling past his lips, not a damn meow. He held his hand up in front of his face, a relieved laugh coming out of his lips at the sight of flesh instead of fur. He ran said hand over his face, scratching at the stubble of three day's worth of unshaved beard. He looked to the startled princess with a grin on his lips. "I'm human again! I'm in my body! I'm..." he trailed off once more as he looked down at his body. "I'm naked in the Princess of Hyrule's bed."

Ike knew he should cover himself, salvage what little dignity he had left at this point, but also knew he needed to tell her who he was before she called in her guards. With that thought in mind he knelt before the princess on her bed, lowering his head. "Princess Zelda," he spoke carefully, "I am Lord Ike of Crimea. I apologize for not being able to tell you sooner but I came upon a witch in the woods on my way here. She cursed me and somehow I managed to find my way to you..." he looked up into her eyes then, taking in her disbelieving eyes. "I want to thank you for showing me kindness these past few days."

"You're Lord Ike?" she questioned softly and he nodded, bowing his head once more. "The cat-"

"Was me," he said self consciously as he ran a hand through his hair. "I tried to tell you, in all the ways I could think of." He met her eyes again and she paled slightly.

"I undressed and bathed in front of you," she said, a slight tinge of anger tainting her tone.

"Well yes-"

"You never even tried to leave," she said incredulously, "never tried to hide your eyes, nothing!"

"Z-Princess I-" she stunned him into silence with a slap, one that stung his flesh.

"How dare you," she whispered with venom and Ike felt a snarl work it's way up his throat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he growled out, his tone dropping dangerously low. He saw the emotionless mask start to slide into place on her face and he decided enough was enough. Without thinking through what he was doing he grabbed her and shoved her back onto the mattress, pinning her in place with a firm grip on her arms. "Do not do that emotionless shit with me Princess," he warned. "I've been around you for the past three days and I know you feel far more than you show." Her brow furrowed in anger and he couldn't help the smirk that lazed it's way up his lips. "That's better."

"Is this how you treat your own Princess?" she questioned and Ike couldn't help but shrug.

"I'm never in this exact position with her," he said with an eyebrow waggle and she blushed, "but yes I don't like the formalities." With that and reminding himself he was naked, he let her go and sat back a bit, her rising slowly after him. His anger over her slap and emotionless mask began to fade, and he watched her calm down as well. Her eyes roamed his face and down his neck, a giggle working out of her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly at his disgruntled look, "but the collar! It looks so ridiculous on you!" She barked a laugh at that and he reached up to his neck, feeling the soft silk stretched to it's limit around his neck. "Here," she said and scooted closer to him, undoing the clasp behind his neck with deft fingers.

"Thank you," he mumbled, a little surprised when she didn't move back right away. They were still quite close, the distance separating them definitely not appropriate, but Ike couldn't move if he wanted to.

"That's how you knew the best strategy for the battle," she said after a moment of fiddling with the fabric between her fingers and he nodded once. "And here I was, being foolish and thinking I'd stumbled upon just some incredible cat."

"Well there are Laguz in my land that can alter their forms," Ike supplied. "A very close friend of mine can turn himself into a cat but it wasn't quite like what I was." She nodded, obviously absorbing the information and he caught her chin with his hand gently, forcing her eyes back to his. "I would love to tell you I'm sorry for not leaving when you were naked but I'd be lying and that's not something I do." A red blush flooded her cheeks quickly and he gave her a small smirk. "You're not what I expected when sent on this mission."

"What did you expect?" she asked curiously.

"A spoiled brat," he answered honestly. "I expected the royalty I'm used to dealing with and instead I met you. You care about your people, listen to all their petty problems as though they aren't ridiculous, you..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"I'm what?" she coaxed and he sighed, bracing himself for admitting what he thought.

"Beautiful both inside and out, not at all what I thought you to be."

"I... thank you," she looked away with a lighter shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Princess Zelda!" Sheik burst through the bedroom door, red eyes lighting on the scene and Ike had the foresight to cover himself with the blanket. "Who're-"

"It's me, Lord Ike, the cat," he explained quickly, watching the blade that seemingly materialized in her hand warily.

"Oh," she said, adding an awkward bow. "I was just coming to tell her who you were and that I found the counter spell," she held up a thin bit of parchment and Ike chuckled.

"Right now I'd much prefer a pair of pants," he said and watched the red eyes of the Sheikah glance down to the blanket across his thighs.

"I'll see what I can find," she offered and vanished out the door, closing it behind her.

"She knew?!" Zelda asked incredulously and Ike shrugged.

"She put it together before dinner last night," Ike admitted as he turned his eyes back to the princess. "The assassination attempt stood between her telling you." Zelda nodded curtly, Ike immediately feeling her tense at the mere mention of the attempt. "Hey," he caught her chin again and tilted his head until he had her eyes on his, "I won't let anyone hurt you, don't worry about that."

"How can you make such a promise?" she breathed the question and Ike leaned his face close to hers. He gently rubbed his nose against hers, felt her let out a shaky breath before he pulled back slightly.

"Because that's what I do," he said finally and was rewarded with a genuine smile on her soft pink lips.

XxX

They were seated at a small round table, breakfast pastries laid out across the surface. Ike shifted in his seat, his borrowed clothes only slightly too big as he stole another glance at the princess across from him. She was avoiding his eyes, far too interested in the powdered sugar dusted across the top of the pastry currently on her plate. The silence around them was slightly awkward and making Ike uncomfortable. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned and she nodded, meeting his gaze for the first time since they sat down.

"Of course Lord Ike," she said and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just call me Ike, I don't like my title," he said quickly. "Can I call you Zelda? I'd much rather be rid of all the formalities."

"I'd like that... Ike," she responded, a small smile on her lips. Ike enjoyed the small smile and decided to try to make grow.

"Am I still a handsome boy?" he teased as he picked up a flaky pastry filled with some reddish fruit. Her smile grew as another deep blush flooded her pale cheeks, spreading to the tips of her pointed ears.

"I think handsome man would be more fitting," she responded carefully and he hummed in approval. "I have a meeting with my advisors in an hour."

"More talk of suitors?" Ike asked as he picked at the flaky crust of his pastry.

"It's never ending," Zelda admitted with a frown and he stared at her for a moment, the words forming in his brain alarming him more than he'd like to admit.

"Can this humble lord have his name added to that ever expanding list?" he posed the question carefully, meeting her startled gaze with a calmness he didn't quite feel.

"Why?" the question left her lips in a whisper and he smirked.

"I hate royalty, hate nobles, all of them... but for some reason I can't name I don't feel that way about you," he said his words steadily, hoping his honesty shined through. The look on her face showed that it did, but confusion still showed in the slight furrow of her brow.

"You hardly know me," she countered and he shrugged.

"I got to see you without the polite mask so I believe that makes me one of very few who know you," his counter made her pause, her mouth slightly open as she tried to think of a comeback to that. "If you say no then I'll accept that but consider this," he leaned towards her over the table, his hand catching her gloved fingers gently. "It has been three days that I've known you, I spent another few as a cat being chased by all who came across me, I was cursed by a witch... and yet I find myself not wanting to return to my very different and welcoming homeland where I'm regarded as a hero. I want to stay by your side, fight off the enemies, help plan strategies for battles-"

"No collars though," she said with a smile and he laughed.

"Definitely no collars," he responded. "I hope that's not a deal breaker."

"It might be..." she said with mischief sparkling in her eyes and he narrowed his.

"We have an hour until you have to meet with your advisors correct?"

"Yes, why?" Ike leapt to his feet and held out a hand.

"Then come on, we have time to kill," he said with a wink. She stared at him for a moment before taking his offered hand and letting him pull her to her feet.

XxX

They roamed through the gardens, Ike pulling her along to the secluded corner where he'd first met her. His eyes scanned the high wall and he had to admit that he had been able to do some impressive things while in cat form. "I can't believe a witch cursed you," Zelda said as he stopped and sat on the green grass. She moved to sit beside him and he pulled her onto his lap, earning himself a flustered princess glare. "I'm perfectly capable of sitting beside you," she remarked and he shrugged.

"Your get grass stains on your gown and then people would think we were up to far more than we are," he pointed out and she pursed her lips.

"So you have nothing but noble intentions?" she asked and he felt the heat rise on his cheeks at her words.

"I never said that," he admitted, "but we have only an hour and this grass isn't that comfortable."

XxX

They sat there, her on his lap, passing the time with idle chatter and comfortable silences until Impa appeared. The old woman's eyes widened at the sight of princess so comfortably positioned with her head against Ike's chest. "M'lady," she called out and Zelda tensed immediately, "the advisors are waiting."

"Of course," Zelda said with a curt nod and Ike rose to his feet, helping Zelda up with a hand on her arm. "Would you care to join me Lord Ike?" she asked.

"You want me to surround myself with the very people I detest?" he asked and she gave him a small nod. "Only for you," he acquiesced and she ducked her head quickly, but the gesture wasn't fast enough for Ike to not see the smile curling up her lips.

XxX

Ike sat to Zelda's left side, him shooting her a smirk at the startled look on the faces of the gathered advisors. "This is the not so long lost Lord Ike," she introduced simply and he nodded at them, his eyes falling on Lord Torn with mischief.

"What do you mean by 'not so long lost'?" Torn immediately questioned and Ike smirked at Zelda before turning his eyes to the confused faces staring at him.

"I believe that all of you can easily recall the rather large blue cat your princess so graciously took in?" he asked and a few nodded. "The cat was me, I was cursed by a witch in your woods on my way here." He gave them all his best disarming grin and watched the color drain from their faces.

"On that note," Zelda spoke up, "shall we begin our meeting? Or would you rather I conclude it quickly so we can go about our lives?"

"How do you intend to do that?" Torn asked with a raised brow.

"By accepting the offer of marriage posed by Lord Ike," her words were spoken so smoothly, but Ike jumped as if she yelled. He looked at her openly smiling face turned in his direction and couldn't help the smile that came to his. Without thought to the other people gathered in the room he grabbed her gloved hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"That... would conclude this meeting quite quickly," Torn said, his voice a few notches higher than usual.

"Excellent," Zelda said and stood up, smoothing her gown with one hand delicately. "Lord Ike, if you'd be so kind as to follow me?" He leapt to his feet quickly and did as he was requested, wondering what his princess had in mind. The thought made him smile. His princess.

XxX

They made it to her chambers and while Ike didn't know what she had in mind, he certainly had a few things on his. And if he disappointed by her just wanting to discuss the actual reasons he was sent to Hyrule... well it didn't hurt to show her with lingering gazes and pulling her closer to him as they spoke. They ended up curled up together on her bed, him enjoying the sensation far more in his human body than in his cat one. With the discussion of formal affairs finished Ike found himself dying for more than he was getting.

"Perhaps it was rash and far too fast for me to accept your proposal," Zelda mused and Ike paused in his attempt to get his hand farther onto her body, "but I can't help but feel that meeting you in that form helped tremendously."

"How so?" Ike asked as he turned his body to face her better, his hand settling on her hip lightly.

"Because I got to meet you outside of the normal way," she said, her eyes flicking to his hand quickly. "I met you without knowing it and so I..." she trailed off and Ike brought his lips to hers gently. The kiss was short and sweet, and Ike pulled back before he could let himself turn it into more.

"Your defenses were down and I got to see you, simultaneously allowing you to meet me without forming opinions based on my appearance," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Precisely," she said with a light blush and to Ike's surprise leaned in for a kiss of her own, one that lingered, one that turned into far more quickly.

XxX

Elincia sat on her throne, a smile as long as the day on her lips at the formal invitation in her hands that had just been delivered. "Ike's as sly as a cat," she commented to the beaming Laguz beaming up at her. A scoff met her words and she looked down at the cat eared man with light blue hair.

"Ike wouldn't survive as a cat," Ranulf said defiantly and Elincia rolled her eyes as she handed the wedding invitation back to him. "So... do I have to address the reluctant lord as king now?" he asked with a sigh and she threw her green hair over her shoulder with a laugh.

"It seems so."

 **XXX**

 **The end! I know what you're thinking... but I wanted to do a fairytale style story and I thought of this and... get over it if you didn't like it. No ones forcing you to read what my mind concocts. You take that burden willingly when you click on it and continue past the first chapter. Anyway, special thanks to my reviewers throughout the story, and those that leave a comment now. The alerts make my day you have no idea. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
